


Kiss Me Deadly

by Synnerxx



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not healthy for him to feel this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Deadly

Tommy knew this relationship wasn't healthy. It wasn't helping anyone and could potentially harm the band. So why was it so hard to tell Nikki no? It was worse than any drug addiction he had, worse than a alcohol addiction. Yet, he never said no.

Never stopped the hungry kisses they shared, never stopped the frantic hands trailing over his body. Just never stopped. 

He was an addict in the worst possible way. It was sick and wrong, he knew it too. He still couldn't break himself of the habbit. He had tried before in the past, but all Nikki had to do was look at him a certain way, touch him like that, and he was craving it again.

This was his dirty little secret. No one would ever know about him and Nikki. He didn't think he could take it if the others knew. He would take this secret to the grave.

And to think, all this started with one drunken kiss decades ago.


End file.
